ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Johnson (franchise)
Morgan Johnson is an American spy film franchise, being distributed by Paramount Pictures since December TBDth, 1992. Synopsis A high-ranking agent fights threats out to conquer or destroy Earth. Films Michelle Pfeiffer era #''Morgan Johnson: Top Agent'' (1992) #''Morgan Johnson: Truth'' (1994) #''Morgan Johnson: New Age'' (1996) #''Morgan Johnson: Silver and Gold'' (1998) #''Morgan Johnson: Behind the Wall'' (2000) Neve Campbell era #''Morgan Johnson: Pentagon'' (2003) #''Morgan Johnson: Uprising'' (2005) #''Morgan Johnson: War'' (2007) #''Morgan Johnson: Vengeance'' (2009) #''Morgan Johnson: Little Sour Lies'' (2011) #''Morgan Johnson: Shadows'' (2013) Danielle Panabaker era #''Morgan Johnson: Blackhole'' (2016) #''Morgan Johnson: Armada'' (2018) #''Morgan Johnson: Ghosts'' (2020) # Characters Main *'/Morgan Johnson/' (played by Michelle Pfeiffer until 2000, Neve Campbell from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - a high-ranking agent of one of the world's best spy agencies. Supporting *'The Head' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - the head of International Organization of Peace who wants to TBD. *'IQ' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - the International Organization of Peace's head scientist who often shows some TBD. *'Ryan Morrison' (played by Matthew Broderick until 2000, James Franco from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - a reckless agent who is Morgan's on and off love interest, sometimes joining her on her missions, often providing some equipment and TBD. Michelle Pfeiffer era *'Justin Core' (played by TBD) - a calculating agent who teams up with Morgan to stop TBD. * Neve Campbell era *'Peyton' (played by TBD) - a tough agent who is TBD. * Danielle Panabaker era *'Shao Kun' (played by ) - a Chinese agent who TBD. * Antagonists Michelle Pfeiffer era *'/Jonathan Moore/' (played by Tom Hanks) - a terrorist who aims to gain power through stealing an atomic bomb. *'Damian Shaw' (played by Michael Douglas) - a corrupt businessman who sells illegal weapons to several TBD. *'Lauren Saint' (played by Carrie Fisher) - a cultist who TBD. *'Red' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - a rather mysterious corporate hijacker who has a TBD. * Neve Campbell era *'Xavier Blackmoon' (played by ) - a terrorist leaded who believes in natural selection TBD. *'Wilson Morningstar' (played by ) - a black supremacist who TBD. *'Sofia Hunter' (played by ) - a TBD who TBD. *'Anthony Willis' (played by ) - a more tragic villain who wants revenge on Morgan for accidentally killing his daughter during the fight aganist Sofia in the previous film. *'Selena Silverstone' (played by Amy Adams) - a TBD who TBD. * Danielle Panabaker era *'Lily Morton' (played by ) - a mysterious hacker who leads the cyberterrorist organization known as Blackhole, being TBD. *'Ezekiel Rhodes' (played by Fred Savage) - a personality drug lord who TBD. * In other media Television Animated *''Name's Morgan Johnson'' (Nickelodeon, 2002-2006) *''Agent Johnson'' ( , 2017-present) *''The New Agent'' (Nickelodeon, 2020-present) Video games *''Morgan Johnson'' (2009) * Books * Comic books Trivia *Similar to the James Bond film series, the characters are rebooted at a certain point. *The villains usually die in their films. Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Paramount Pictures Category:1992 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas